BY BLOOD SPILT AND ASHES RETURNED
by Mr. Corso
Summary: Death. There's nothing that can fight it... or is there?
1. Making guesses

**Author's note: **Now that's just something I've been thinking about for a really long time… kind of funny – I was trying to find a key to the zeugma, that actually was considered to be unsolvable… and what do you think? I found it! lol!** _And by the way, if Tonks is in her twenties, it doesn't mean she can't fall in love with someone, who's much older than her!_**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling, because I prefer being myself. And I do not own Harry Potter (now that is something I pity)…

**Chapter 1. MAKING GUESSES**

Alone she lay, sick and tired of waiting, the light not cheering her up, the darkness not getting her down.

For almost a week her sofa was the best hang out, for the world seemed to stop after _his_ death.

Tonks heard a glass crash from the table in the kitchen… she oddly smiled, that must have been Winforever, her huge jet-black cat… however, she didn't raise even her head from the pillows.

Strange, no one had ever noticed how much Sirius meant to her… and now that he was gone, gone forever, no one seemed to care about her… no one had even asked her why she wasn't in the Order for the past two weeks… not even Harry or other youngsters!

She smiled as she remembered them – her and Sirius – talking the night _everything_ happened, she could remember him smile, laugh… kiss. They had so many plans for the future, with the whole life yet to live. Sirius even wanted to tell Harry and everyone else, unwilling to keep their relations in secret anymore… And, Jesus, now it was only a memory! A sweet touching M.E.M.O.R.Y!

She could recall now how furious Dumbledore got when she said she didn't believe in Black being a traitor… Professor wouldn't let her take very serious missions then…

Tonks was younger than Sirius, in fact she was _much_ younger than him. But when he ran away from Azkaban and Dumbledore ordered him to lie still at the bottom… she was the only one who really understood him… this was perhaps why they got on _really quickly_.

She coldly stared at the ceiling, where was another pet of hers – Daddy Longlegs, sitting on a flying candle. She felt odd. As if something was sucking life out of her… Tonks was afraid she would commit suicide if Black didn't somehow reappear from behind the veil…

She started as something soft and furry touched her cheek. But it was only Winforever.

'You must be having real fun, being the Master of the Kitchen,' she tried to smile, stuffing the cats hair. 'Ta da da da… ta da…'

She sang, as if remembering some old song. And then a thought struck her mind…

'I need blood,' Tonks sat up and looked at the cat curiously. 'I need ashes… and fresh flesh…'

The cat squeaked and jumped down from the sofa, eager to get away as fast as possible. Only then Tonks realized what she'd just said… the plan seemed to be brilliant, but she had no idea where to get all that messy stuff.

Too bad, ha? There must had been some way to return _him_, she had _to bring Sirius back_! She even knew now how she would achieve her aim… she only needed details… so now she would just go to Remus Lupin and nail her colors to the mast… she guessed…


	2. At Lupin's

**Chapter 2. AT LUPIN'S**

Moody evening it was, with the full moon approaching. The trees threw horrible ghostlike shadows down the oak alley the witch was walking. The winds were blowing her in the face, stars not smiling at her. It was scary out there and Tonks coursed the day Lupin decided to move back to Rumania… country of vamps.

Finally she stopped before a small house with bright windows on the periphery of the road. She sighed calming down now that she was sure Remus was home.

'Who the devil are you?' Tonks was a bit confused by the way she was met, an old woman that was standing in the doorway didn't look friendly.

'Am… I need to talk to Remus,' said she, damning Lupin again for closing his fireplace portal.

'He's not…'

'Mum, it's Okay, it's just Tonks, my old friend,' Lupin suddenly appeared from the behind his mother, he was very pale, no wonder why... 'Come on in!'

'Thank you,' Tonks avoided looking at his old mother, for she seemed to be annoying her.

'Who's that, Remmy?' Tonks stared at an old man, who was sitting in an armchair before the fireplace.

'Just a friend, dad,' Lupin hurried Tonks upstairs.

'Not the best time for having guests,' Mrs. Lupin relaxed on the sofa and darkly smiled at Tonks. 'Don't get me wrong, girl, I really mean no offence.'

'Mum, she knows the truth about me,' Remus showed Tonks the way up once more. 'We'll come down for tea.'

'What's up?' he looked at Tonks in surprise, when they entered his room. 'You look sick.'

'So do you,' she collapsed on the chair next to him. 'It wasn't easy to get here, you know.'

'No one ever comes here,' Lupin shook his head. 'You're the first one for the past several years.'

'Why so?'

'Well, mugles never come here, they think our house is haunted,' Remus smiled pleasantly. 'And few wizards that live near by, I s'pose, don't like werewolves.'

Tonks nodded sympathetically.

'So what brought you here?' Lupin insisted.

'Am… My weird thoughts,' Tonks glanced at Lupin not sure whether to continue, she now was certain he'd help her though, because he knew what she was talking about.

He sighed turning away from her and looking out of the window.

'_He_'s gone, Tonks. You can't bring _him_ back.'

'I can, Moony,' she gave an insane looking smile. 'I only need help.'

'Dumbledore would have told us if there was a way,' Remus looked shocked at her.

'Well, may be he didn't tell us about this one, 'cause it's illegal?' Tonks felt an adrenaline rush.

Remus looked up at the witch, who was sitting in his chair.

'You're daft, daft like Black!'

'So will you help me or not?' asked Tonks angrily.

There was a short pause.

'I'm with you,' said Lupin finally.

'I knew, you'd say that,' Tonks suddenly stood up and hugged him.

Remus wrapped his arms around her.

'You know, he told me everything about you two,' said Moony finally, feeling tears in his eyes.

'No doubt he did,' laughed Tonks happily.

'Tea's,' Lupin's mother starred at them in surprise, 'ready.'

Tonks laughed and pushed Remus away from herself.

'That's not what you're thinking of, mum,' they came down into the kitchen.

'You don't know what I'm thinking of, Sweet Remmikins,' giggled an old lady.

'Mum! Don't call me that, I'm almost forty!'

'He hates when I say so,' Tonks noticed Mrs. Lupin had cheered up since the moment she first showed up at their door.

'I see,' said Tonks and looked around.

It was much prettier inside. At least the house didn't really look nice from the street. And now Tonks didn't want to leave that place, but she had to…

'So what were you talking about?' asked Lupin's father rather curiously.

'Business,' answered Tonks shortly, she was afraid Remus's parents thought she was his girlfriend.

'Something to do with the Order?' asked Mrs. Lupin.

'No, it was about Sirius,' said Moony, as if begging his parents to shut up.

'So… Are you gonna stay for the evening?' his father must had been rather smart, as he got his son's point immediately.

'No, I'm afraid not.' Tonks looked at Moony.

However he was surprised by her answer.

'But it's late! And London is really far, Tonks, even if you'll…'

'I've got to talk to Harry and I want to negotiate something with Snape. Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, but I've got to go.'

'Already?'

'Yes. See ya tomorrow, Moony!'

Tonks ran out of the house, leaving Lupins in confusion, and in several seconds she was already standing at the door of Severus Snape's home. The windows were not lighted, but she hoped that was just because he was already sleeping.


	3. Negotiations with Snivelly

**Chapter 3. NEGOTIATIONS WITH SNIVELLY**

She knocked at the Snape's door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

'Jesus, Seve-e-e-rus, ple-e-e-ase, open! I'm fre-e-e-e-zing here!' she sang, jumping on her one leg, trying to warm up.

Tonks knocked again and again, until she heard an angry roar:

'Fuck! Who the hell is it!'

'Snape, it's me! It's Tonks!' she shouted, happy with a thought of getting somewhere warm.

'Tonks? It's almost two in the morning!' the door hadn't opened yet, but the voice moved closer.

'Gosh, Severus! Can you hurry just a little! 'Cause if you don't…'

The door opened and she saw Severus, who was half-naked and was holding a blanket that was tightly wrapped around his waist.

'Good night… am…'

'It's more like a morning,' said Severus, shivering already from cold.

'May I come in?' asked Tonks. "Or I'm awfully disturbing you?'

'No, you're only disturbing my peace,' he grinned as Tonks came in and closed the door behind her.

The place was a complete mess, noticed Tonks, trying not to show disgust on her face. However Snape understood her.

'It's not like this usually,' she said scornfully, 'but I haven't been here since September.'

'I see,' Tonks glanced at Severus's odd dressing, which consisted only of one blanket.

'I'll dress and you make yourself comfortable,' he noticed her watching him and hurried into his bedroom.

He seemed to be less cold and distant than usual. Actually everyone had changed since Sirius's death … and changed to worse, Tonks thought. But now that she had a plan, it was to end very soon. Except she had to be fast – Sirius's body had already been buried, but his soul, his spirit hadn't left yet completely… Every wizard after dying was given time… a month to be exact… so that he'd choose whether to leave a ghost of his or not. Two weeks had already passed and Tonks was afraid she'd be late… to catch his spirit and awake it. It reminded her of necromancy, only she wasn't gonna make a zombie out of Black's dead body, what she wanted to do was to return him back to life…

She blinked, noticing that Snape was already standing for several minutes, leaning back to the wall with his back, and watching the dreamy expression of her face. She looked at him again.

Wait, did he have his head washed? His long black hair fell on his eyes, sparkling with purity…

'I s'pose you came to talk business, ha?' asked Snape.

'Yeah, I did,' said she.

'Well, lets get down to it then, shall we?' he cleared the table in front of Tonks and brought two cups of coffee. 'Shoot.'

'Well, it's about Sirius… Sirius Black…' she paused as Snape's face first turned red and angry and then returned to its usual paleness.

'And how on earth can I help you?' he didn't sound angry, but he sounded like ready to be angry.

'You're good in potions,' mumbled Tonks losing her confidence.

'Black's dead and no potion can help him.'

She gulped down sobs and Snape seemed to be shocked by how sensitive she appeared to be.

'Um… may be you could tell me what exactly you want me to do,' Severus hesitated, trying to make her stop.

Tonks was surprised by how gentle he was… perhaps, she thought, you can only understand what the person's really like after you awake him in the middle of the night and start asking to help someone, whom he more than hates…

'I want you to make a potion,' said she finally.

'Okay,' Snape nodded. 'What kind of a potion?'

'Reincarnation one,' Tonks held her breath, waiting for Severus's reaction.

'But it needs _more_ than just ingredients!' he said coldly after a long pause. 'And that's illegal!'

'I know, but will you make it for me?'

'No,' said Snape coolly.

'Severus, please!'

'If I get caught, I'll be doomed, Tonks! And I don't want that, savvy?'

'But…'

'NO!'

'Are you the best potion genius I've ever known or are you not?' she stood up and suddenly slipped into yelling... but then weakly collapsed on her chair again. 'Please.'

Snape set opposite to her with his mouth opened in astonishment. She knew he hesitated in his answer… He was selfish, cold bloody Slytherin, Tonks thought, but if he was cold it didn't necessary mean he had no heart.

'Oh, fine…' he grinned darkly.

'Thanks, Severus, you're the best!' she jumped up, currently being in a state of bliss. 'I owe you my life! See you tomorrow in the Order!'

She ran out of the messy house into the fresh air. She was good, wasn't she? There were only few things left to arrange, Tonks thought, unwilling to imagine the possibility of a failure.

'Ta da da da da da… Ta da da da…' Snape stood by the window, moodily watching the witch run away, singing some old song…


	4. Visiting Private Drive

**Chapter 4. VISITING PRIVET DRIVE**

Tonks lighted several candles and looked at Daddy Longlegs. It was already five in the morning; she looked pale and wanted to sleep terribly. But she also wanted to visit Harry… actually, she needed to see Potter, for Tonks needed details and there was no time to waist.

She sat down in front of the mirror. Going to Harry meant that she first of all had to confuse Dursleys that she was… am… what they call that… _normal, _at least Tonks needed to provide them with impression of a… say, highly educated and cultured wizard…

She quickly glanced at her wardrobe, looking for something that mugles wore. There had to be some costumes left from her last mission, she always left a couple of them for herself, just in case something happened. Finally, she dragged out of the heap of her robes a blue skirt that probably belonged to some uniform, that Tonks threw out long ago, and a black blouse. Tonks really hoped Harry's relatives wouldn't consider her mugle outfit to be insane, for she knew nothing of Dursley's tastes…

She dressed up and looked at herself in the mirror again. Tonks doubted that it would be right to show up at Private Drive with pink hair… She smiled, changing her hair into blond and curly. Sirius loved this hair-do, she remembered, making a ponytail. Tonks was almost ready now… She took her wand.

x-x-x

10 am. Tonks stood at Private Drive, looking for number four. It had to be somewhere near, hadn't it? She turned around on her heel, as she heard a sound of the owl's wings cutting the air.

'Hedwig,' Tonks smiled and headed in the direction of a cottage, out of which, as it seemed to her, escaped Harry's owl.

She stopped before the door, hesitating in her actions. Finally, she once again rose for eyes to the skies and rang the bell.

'Good morning,' Mrs. Dursley opened the door and seized Tonks with a curious look. 'Can I help you?'

'Am… yes, Mrs. Dursley,' Tonks smiled charmingly, 'I am from the… am… Ministry of Magic.'

Tonks already pitied that she'd opened her mouth for Harry's aunt eyed her in shock and disgust now.

"Don't slam the door," thought Tonks, "just don't slam the door."

'Petunia, who's there? Close the door, it's cold outside,' said a roaring voice and Tonks guessed it was Harry's uncle. 'Petunia!'

'And what exactly do you want?' carefully asked Mrs. Dursley, glancing at Tonks wand that was pointing out of the pockets of the witch's skirt.

'I'd like to speak to Harry Potter, your nephew,' said Tonks as friendly as she could.

'Well, you've missed him by minutes,' snapped Harry's aunt. 'He's probably roaming the streets somewhere.'

'Then I'd like to wait till he comes back,' said Tonks firmly, noticing that the view of her wand had a frightening effect on Mrs. Dursley. 'Inside, if I may.'

'Jesus, Petunia! What's going on?' shouted uncle Vernon again from… probably a living room.

'So may I come in?' Tonks insisted.

Mrs. Dursley seemed to be thinking whether it was safe to say 'no', but then decided it was not… She nodded angrily and stepped out of the witch's way.

'Petunia! Is that Harry?' uncle Vernon finally came out of the room and stopped, watching Tonks take off her coat.

'No, but she's of _his lot_,' muttered aunt Petunia and disappeared in the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon's eyes furiously flashed.

'Petunia!' he hurried after his wife and Tonks could hear him whisper: 'Why the hell did you let her in? What if she… well… remember Dudley's tail?'

'Vernon, I think, it would have been worse if I didn't!' they became quiet.

And Tonks was left to herself… though was it really so? She could feel aunt Petunia's irritated gaze on her back all the time.

The place hadn't changed much since last summer, but the witch was still amazed by how much weird stuff these mugles had in their cottage: something round and ticking hanging on the wall, a box inside which lived tiny little people and whom you could actually hear talking… Tonks turned around and stared at a small machine with black boiling mixture raining down from it right into a small cup…

'Mrs. Dursley,' Tonks suddenly felt cold, 'may I, please, have a cup of coffee?'

'We have only tea,' aunt Petunia looked at Tonks in disgust.

'Oh, that'll be fine,' Tonks could smell coffee actually, but still she seemed to not notice Mrs. Dursley lying.

As soon as Harry's aunt handed her a glass, Tonks sat down opposite to her and uncle Vernon, thinking of a way to make a conversation. But there was clearly no way…

'He… Potter,' finally Mr. Dursley broke the silence, 'he got himself in trouble, isn't it?'

'No, actually he didn't,' Tonks looked around, hesitating in her attempts to prolong the dialogue, 'it's personal. Is that your son?'

She pointed at the photo of a fat kid on the cupboard. Yeah, Harry was right, thought Tonks, his cousin did look like a giant pig.

'Dudley,' shortly answered aunt Petunia.

Tonks didn't know why, but she actually DID NOT dislike Lily Potter's sister. In fact, she could feel even something that reminded of sympathy…

'Are you afraid of me?' she asked curiously.

'No,' roared uncle Vernon, turning red with anger, 'but you've got to be careful with _your lot_.'

Tonks shrugged her shoulders in surprise, but had no time to answer for someone opened the front door and quietly came into the house.

'Oh, that's _him_,' aunt Petunia looked concerned.

'Come here boy!' shouted uncle Vernon.

'No way, I don't want to have my neck broken,' answered Harry's voice.

'Potter! There's some… am,' aunt Petunia glanced at Tonks as if trying to find the right definition, 'there's someone, who wants to talk to you.'

'Who's that?' Harry's head appeared in the doorway. 'Tonks?'

'Hi, Harry!' Tonks smiled, feeling both great because the sight of Harry cheered her up and because Harry himself was pretty glad seeing someone _like him_.

'You… We'll go to my room, uncle,' Harry grabbed Tonks's hand and lead her upstairs. Tonks noticed several letters in Harry's hands.

'Well?' Harry closed the door behind them. 'What are you doing here? How did you manage to calm my crazy relatives down, I imagine uncle exploded with fury. Is there any news from the Order?'

'Hey! Hey! Hey!' Tonks laughed. 'Not so many questions, Harry! I can't tell you anything new about the OotP, 'cause I haven't been there for the past two weeks. And actually your aunt and uncle were pretty reserved from the very beginning… and…'

She didn't finish, as Harry suddenly interrupted her.

'What do you mean by 'can't tell you anything'?' he looked angry now. 'What for have you come here then, ha?'

Tonks frowned; she didn't expect Harry to be like that.

'Didn't Sirius explain to you that it's impolite to interrupt those, who're older than you?' said she and was amazed by how much Snapelike that sounded. 'I came here to ask you several questions… but I can just leave if my presence annoys you that much.'

She stood up sadly as if ready to go, but Harry stopped her.

'No, please, don't,' Harry smiled unhappily, 'I just feel… lonely.'

'Well, if you're lonely, you could have at least not shouted at me, making feel not welcome,' stated Tonks, offended.

Harry noticed she was looking at his mail, and nodded dully.

'Are these from Sirius?' Tonks couldn't help noticing the familiar handwriting.

'Yeah, these are from him,' said Harry. 'I miss him, life changed since he'd gone.'

Tonks could already feel tears in her eyes, but didn't want to speak about _him_ with Harry. She couldn't. And perhaps there was nothing else she could talk to him about now…

'Harry,' finally she decided that she'd better ask him everything fast and leave. 'Look, I know it's gonna be hard for you to tell me that and to experience everything all over again, but, I guess, I leave you no choice.'

'What are you talking about?' Harry raised his eyebrows in revelation.

'I need you to describe to me in details the… well, what happened there in the _graveyard._'

Harry looked shocked now.

'Well, if you want to know what happened you can just take the old issue of 'The Quibbler' and read my interview…'

'No, Harry, I've already read it hundreds of times, but that's not good enough. I need you to tell me the whole thing from the very beginning… and till the very end,' Tonks hugged Harry by the shoulders. 'Harry, I need it, believe me. So will you?'

Harry nervously nodded. Tonks didn't know what the kid was thinking of but he must had considered her to be mad…

'Oh, all right, if it means so much to you…'

'The world, Harry!'

And he told her everything, all over again. Nothing of what he'd said came as a surprise, if fact now Tonks was even surer that she was on the right track than before. The only thing she feared was Harry asking her questions…

'And then I was already lying on the Quiddich field… with Cedric's dead body,' finished Harry. 'But what for do you need it anyway?'

'I'll tell you later, Harry,' Tonks stood up.

'Look, you know, I can keep secrets!'

'It's not that I don't trust you, Harry,' Tonks smiled kindly. 'Thank you, I hope, I'll see you soon.'

'What, am I not ready yet?' yielded Harry already watching Tonks go away through the window.

'No, that's me who's not…'


	5. Ashes, blood and flesh

**Chapter 5. ASHES, BLOOD AND FLESH**

Almost a week had passed since Tonks was at Private Drive, she realized Harry was mad at her, but she also knew he'd forgive her when everything would be done.

She calmly sat next to Lupin at her place. Both were looking at each other edgily, for Remus hated the fact of Severus helping them and Tonks had already lost any hope to make him understand that it was inevitable. She'd actually never seen Lupin so intolerant.

Finally they heard a strange noise and Snape stepped out from fireplace.

'You're late!' said Lupin darkly.

'I'm aware of that,' answered Snape also gloomily.

'Have you brought it?' asked Tonks impatiently.

'I did,' Snape took a small bottle with Incarnation Potion from under his cloak and put it on the table.

'Excellent work, Severus,' Tonks smiled gladly. 'Rem?'

'My part was much messier than his, by the way,' muttered Lupin putting a small box next to the bottle.

'What's that?' Snape's eyes curiously flashed. 'What? Everyone had to bring something for the party?'

'Not funny,' suddenly Lupin was calm again, Tonks frowned as she wasn't sure what was going on with her friend. 'In that box are the ashes of Sirius's father…'

'What? Are you kidding me, Tonks? That's… You failed to tell me about that part of the deal!' roared Severus. 'And it won't work anyway – the ashes must be taken against his father's will!'

'And you think he agreed on it?' beamed Lupin. 'He supported Voldemort with his whole heart! Wasn't Death Eater, but still! He and Sirius's mother even blasted their dear son of the tapestry!'

'All right,' Snape nodded, 'but what about blood and flesh!'

'Kreacher's flesh,' said Lupin. 'I've got an idea about how to convince him…'

'And blood?'

'I'll give my blood,' said Tonks, beginning to hesitate.

'Yeah, right!' Snape clenched his teeth. 'Ready to give up anything, are you, Tonks? IT WOULD HAVE NEVER WORKED BETWEEN YOU AND BLACK ANYWAY! You think – no one had noticed. You're right – no one did, except for me! Gosh, you're so naive! He's like an uncle to you! About 13 years in difference! You're related! Blast! YOU MAKE ME SICK, TONKS, REALLY! More than that, it needs to be blood of an enemy.'

Tonks looked at Snape in surprise, it was probably the first time she witnessed him being so emotional…

'Keep your opinion to yourself, Snape. No one knows and no one will know until time comes,' said Remus coolly. 'And who cares about their age and… Shit! Just stay out of this and keep your mouth shut!'

…and they all were arguing like old friends, 'cause only really good friends were usually absolutely frank when nailing their colors to the mast…

'Stop, will ya?' Tonks finally looked up at them. 'Remus, we're going to the Grimmauld Place… as for you, Severus, let me decide myself what to do with my life… the Potion looks good though…

She smiled and moved to the fireplace, ready to throw a Flying Powder in it.

x-x-x

'Kreacher!' Tonks wasn't surprised the house elf didn't respond to her voice – she was a half-blood… and well, Blacks never excepted her mother's marriage, did they?

'Kreacher!' Lupin looked desperate already after 10 minutes of shouting.

'Perhaps he's sitting now by the portrait of Bellatrix and laughing at you,' said Snape, sitting straight in an armchair and watching them dully.

Lupin gave him a look and ran to the house elf's usual place. They were lucky – the house was absolutely empty for the Weasly family was in the Ministry, negotiating something about Fred and George's troublemaking.

Still, it was odd, acting like Lupin, Nympha and Severus did – Tonks assumed she really felt like a thief or sneak…

'Kreacher,' Lupin finally saw the elf and grabbed his hand.

'Iai! – yielded the house elf, struggling. 'They're trying to hurt little poor Kreacher!'

'Kreacher, sit!' Tonks and Snape watched Lupin gently lifting the elf on a chair. 'Wasn't easy to find you, hehe… Well, I must congratulate you! The last pure-blood Black finally stands on the right path…'

'The road to Hell, that's where he stands!' said Kreacher. 'He hated the Dark Lord, he's no master to me!'

'Oh, no, Kreacher! That's why we're here!' Lupin continued in a low voice. 'We want to…'

Tonks listened in astonishment to what Lupin was saying, it seemed Snape was shocked as well. Lupin must had been a genius.

'…and we need your help to restore the might and wisdom of Black's family and to help the Dark Lord win in that messy game,' finished Lupin with a false pride in his voice.

"Kreacher couldn't have possibly believed that, could he?" thought Tonks, starring in the eyes of the elf. She felt weak now, as if losing her last hopes. Of course – everything went just too smoothly…

However the house elf jumped up, took a kitchen knife and said something… Tonks was too bewildered to hear what exactly… then the knife flashed in the light of a candle, floating by under the ceiling and… Tonks thought she'd be sick – several chopped off fingers were lying on the floor before her…

x-x-x

Graveyard. Darkness. Mystery.

Lupin. Tonks. Snape. Sirius's grave, still all drowning in flowers…

'Tonks, it's gonna strike twelve any second,' warned Severus coldly, handing her out a scalpel.

'Thanks,' Tonks was nervous; if everything they'd been doing through out the week wasn't just a silly dream, she tried to make true… then in a few seconds Sirius would be again with her!

'It's time,' Lupin dropped the ashes of Sirius's father into the potion and it became disgustingly blue. '**_Ashes_** of the father, that were taken against his will, give the kiss of life to your son!'

Tree Kreacher's fingers… the potion turned bloody red.

'**_Flesh_** of a servant, given willingly, give a kiss of live to your Master!'

Tonks was ready to cut her arm somewhere close to the elbow, but suddenly grabbed Snape's hand and a thin stream of _his_ blood flew into the bottle… he frowned of pain and gasped in anger. Tonks did remember his words about the enemy…she smiled as if wanted to say "sorry"…

'**_Blood_** of an enemy, taken by force, give a kiss of life to your foe!'

It was exactly midnight now… Lupin came closer to the burial place and poured out the potion that was snow white now onto the grave…

Ta da da da…

Nothing. A pause… and nothing again.

'I'm sorry, Tonks,' the witch heard Loony walk away quietly.

'Why did _you_ help me, Snape?' Tonks turned to the former Slytherin, helpless.

'Dunno, may be because sometimes we must help each other?' Snape hugged her by the shoulders… and then let go…

Nothing happened. And actually could it?

Tonks felt tears in her eyes. She could continue to wait forever – nothing would have brought Sirius Black back. **_NOT EVEN MAGIC…_**

**Author's note:** P.S. Actually, I've never thought that this fic will finish like that… came as a surprise even to me, hehe… Pity. You know, sometimes I get somehow depressed after reading kind of… gloomy stories, but you shouldn't, even if you don't like this ending – **_THERE'S NOTHING IMPOSSIBLE!_** At least for our imagination…


End file.
